My Island Getaway
by apprivoise
Summary: When he begins his Drama meeting, Sugata is pulled into his thoughts for the moments before/after his love began.


"It's weird, I know. But the idea is great! We will be able to set it up in no time!" I glance over at my friend and smile sweetly. I laughed a little bit, chuckling more or less. He's crazy, but in a good way. It always brightens my day. "Sure. But, isn't a haunted house just enough? Why a haunted walk through the woods?" The girl sitting next to me asked. He shrugged and smiled once again, "It just makes it seem even more realistic. You know?" He looked at me, his eyes wide, smiling actually too.

I wonder what he'd do if he knew that I knew his secret?

"_That boy… He must be destroyed!" A woman to my right said. "Have you seen the damage? We don't have that many people left to help fight him. He's a threat to us and no one can beat him! It seems that after so many tries, he keeps getting better and better." Another woman said. I heard murmurs of agreement. I sighed, looking out to all the others, from where I sat. "If you realized it already, he has more power than you think. We can't just beat him. He's going to win." I mumbled to myself then I got up. "This meeting is over with." I left the small table area and went to go back to my own home. What was going to happen in this god awful war of ours?_

I shook my head and looked at the small group of drama kids. "We all agree then?" He asked and the others nodded. "Alright! It's going to be great!" One girl laughed at his enthusiasm. I smiled to myself more than to the group.

What would he do if he found out I knew that she loved him?

"_I know… I know what is supposed to happen but I can't bear this any longer…" She looked up at me from the place she was sitting. "I don't know what to do. I love him… But I do love you too… really.. I just don't know.." "It's ok." I laughed, a bit pained. She had done this many times before to me, playing with my heart, but it didn't really matter. "You love him."_

"Hey! Daydreamerrr!" He looked over at me and smiled. I laughed then I said, "Yes?" "Do you like the idea?" We were alone now in the small area in the school. The rest of the drama students had left already. "Of course I do. Want me to help somehow?" He shrugged and smiled up at me. "Don't worry! I'll get everything set up, if you want to help, I'll start tonight." He said then looked at me gently.

Would he be upset if anyone found out about us?

_His lips pressed against mine softly, the feeling of his hair through was like heaven. I kissed him even more passionately. He was starting to get aroused. I could feel it, and he was embarrassed. "I… Are you sure we should.." "Shh… I promise no one will find us. Have they found us out yet? No. We'll be fine." I smiled at him reassuringly. He nodded and tilted his head to the side, waiting for me to kiss along his neck. I did just that and kissed him, slowly running my hands around his sensitive areas. We did what was forbidden until the sun rose. The love that flowed was more than we could ever realize._

"Hey. Come on." He laughed and he stood above me, leaning over me. "What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously. "I'm thinking about the next time we can have some alone time together." I smiled up at him. I laced my fingers with his gently. Not in a lusty manor, but in a gentle one. "It's Friday. We have tomorrow to be alone." He smiled at me then I nodded slightly

Would he ever leave me alone? Would we have to leave each other after all this time together? Would he be sad if we ended?

I closed my eyes then opened again to see his face up near mine. "Why are you so worried looking?" He asked, his smile fading slowly, like the sun did at sunset. "I'm just thinking about our future…" "We'll be together forever. Ok?" He said and frowned a little bit. He leaned in and slowly kissed me.

I ran my hands through his hair slowly then I whispered, "Promise me that." I smiled at him.

"I promise to never leave." "I promise to never leave you either." We sat there together. He sat in my lap as I created friction between us. The drama room was filled with sweet sounds of love as the sun set.

"I love you Sugata." He moaned out my name at the end.

"I love you too, Takuto."


End file.
